Rhapsody of Their Hearts
by angelraine
Summary: [OneShot] RonHermione fic.. I decided to change the content since no one read the first one.. So I changed the plot. UpDaTeD! I swear this RHr fic will be so fluffy! The first chap will be the crap of a story. The real story is the next one.
1. Version 1: RonOC

Author's Notes: Rhapsody of Their Hearts

This fic is actually a part of a trilogy fic I wrote here. You could read it if you want to. Just promise me that you'll leave a review for each fic. I haven't started working on the third and final installment for the trilogy.

Here are the links:

It is Really Love (the 1st story)

Our Hands Will Stay Like This Forever (Prologue to the 2nd story)

Real Love (2nd Story)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here in this story, just the plot because Ron belongs to JK Rowling and Iris (description and name) belongs to another fanfic writer.

_-In Ronald's Point of View-_

Her black hair is as soft as the clouds. Her sapphire-like eyes are as deep as an ocean. Her smile is like the sun shining above the sea. Her voice is like an angel singing in Heaven.

Now, I am sure that I'm madly in love with her.

_-End-_

_-In Iris's Point of View-_

His hair is as red as the flames of our love. His eyes are as black as a crow. His smile brightens my day. His voice makes me weak in the knees.

I know I made a right choice to love him. I know that I would be happy with him.

_-End-_

As she marched toward the altar, she felt so happy. With her parents at her side, she felt safe. As she reached the altar, she smiled at him. Her parents let her go and gave her to the man she dreamed of.

He stared at her blue eyes sweetly. Then, he whispered. "I love you, Iris." He took her hand and held it tight.

She answered. "I love you too, Ron."

As the priest proceeded with the ceremonies, they never let go of each other's hands. "Love is patient, kind; does not envy or boast; is not proud, rude, self-seeking, easily angered; with no records of wrongs; does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth, always protects, trusts, hopes, preserves, never fails…"

They stared into each other's eyes, still holding each other's hands. The ceremony proceeded without a problem.

Lastly, the priest said, "You may kiss the bride."

Ron removed the veil over her face. He moved closer and kissed her lips.

Their families and friends cheered and smiled. It is the start of a new beginning for Ron and Iris.

End

Author's Notes:

REVIEW!


	2. Version 2: RonHermione

Rhapsody of Their Hearts

(Version 2)

_Hermione's POV_

It had been fifteen years since we met. We were friends and comrades in battle. We helped Harry in every way we can. But those battles didn't stop my heart from loving you even if you weren't smart and witty. Usually, you were clueless. But I could feel that somehow, you felt something for me as well.

_Ron's POV_

I didn't know that we were going to get this far. We were the best of friends – you and me and Harry. We did all our best to help Harry overcome the Dark Lord and we were successful. After we met, I never thought that I'd fall for you sooner or later. You were bossy and a know-it-all but still, I loved you. And after all those years, fifteen years to be exact, we're going to be together forever.

The chapel was adorned with while lilies – Hermione's favorite flower, and red linen – Ron's favorite color and type of cloth. It was just an ordinary day for most of the people in London but for Ron and Hermione, it was the happiest day in their lives.

Fifteen years ago, they met in the Hogwarts Express and not-so-instantly, they became friends with Harry. They were inseparable but together, they were able to vanquish the Lord Voldemort after their last year in Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione started dating after their sixth year. In their seventh year, they instantly became a couple. They went to dates like normal muggle couples. Harry would serve as their chaperone since during their seventh year; he broke off with Ginny and was loveless.

After vanquishing the Dark Lord, Hermione graduated with honors at Hogwarts and was offered to become a professor. Hermione declined since she wanted to be with Ron. Ron, however, graduated without honors but with desirable grades because of Hermione.

Harry, at that moment, was already married to Cho Chang who happened to be a fellow player in their Quidditch team. They already had a son named James Cedric. They were happy and content with their own lives.

Ron was working in the ministry with the same job as his father. Hermione helped him most of the time to understand muggle stuff. Ron would understand it at once since it was Hermione who helped him.

Hermione was an Auror. She worked with Susan Bones but since the Dark Lord was gone, there wasn't anything to do. Because of that, Hermione decided to work at Flourish and Blotts where she read the latest books to come out.

For Hermione, Ron was the most romantic person there ever was. During their dates, Ron would always give her white lilies. Ron also proposed in the most romantic way ever.

_Flashback_

They were eating in a muggle restaurant one evening. Hermione felt that Ron was going to propose that night so she wore her best dress – a blue velvet semi-formal dress. She wore her hair in a ponytail and applied a little make-up.

They sat in a table for two inside a small pavilion outside the restaurant. There was sweet music playing that only Hermione knew.

"Do you know what title this song they're playing is?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione listened to the music.

_ Close your eyes… Give me your hand, darlin'…Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame?_

"This song is entitled 'Eternal Flame'." Hermione answered. "I forgot the title though. But I must tell you that song is so nice."

Ron smiled. "I'm glad I requested the right song."

_ I believe it's meant to be, darlin'…I watch you when you are sleeping…You belong to me…Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

Hermione was surprised. "How did you know I love this song?"

"One day, you were humming this song and I just had to find the title. I asked Harry and he told me what it is." Ron answered. "The message of the song is nice too."

Hermione suddenly changed the subject. "Do you feel the same, Ron?"

"Huh?" Ron asked, "I don't understand? Of course I feel the same but what is the feeling exactly?"

_ Say my name…Sun shines through the rain…A whole life so lonely…Now come and ease the pain…I don't want to lose this feeling, ohhh..._

"You really, really love me right?" Hermione asked.

"As the song goes, my love for you is burning, burning an eternal flame." Ron answered, "I really, really love you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad…"

Ron suddenly bent down. "I wanted to give you something before this night ends." He handed Hermione a book with the title "For All of My Life".

_ Say my name…Sun shines through the rain…A whole life so lonely…Now come and ease the pain…I don't want to lose this feeling, ohhh..._

"Ron…" In her mind, Hermione sighed. "Thank you." She looked at the book. "This is really nice. I haven't heard of this title before in muggle and magical bookstores."

"Open it." Ron instructed. "You'll be surprised. Just open the book."

_ Close your eyes… Give me your hand, darlin'…Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame?_

Hermione opened the book. It wasn't a book at all. When she opened it, there was a small cushion with a 24-karat diamond ring inside. Hermione, of course, was speechless.

Ron stood up and walked towards her. He knelt on one knee. He took her hand and asked, "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Tears appeared on Hermione's eyes. Then, she smiled and said, "Yes." Hermione kissed Ron's forehead and hugged him tightly.

_ Give me your hand, darlin'…Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame?_

_End Flashback_

It took more than two months for the whole preparation. Since Ron was busy working at the ministry, Hermione became the wedding planner. She planned everything from the theme to the reception. She was so organized that she was able to plan it within a week but of course the preparation's another thing.

Ginny and all of Hermione's girl pals helped her with the preparations. Parvarti wanted a bachelor girl party but Hermione declined since the idea, for her, was idiotic and unnecessary.

Harry was the one who picked up Ron's dress robes. It was his gift for his best mate. The other boys wanted him to have a bachelor party but of course, Hermione found out the idea before the boys could even ask Ron. In other words, that didn't happen.

No arguments happened between Ron and Hermione during the preparation. Ron just agreed to every idea Hermione asked him.

The day was dated March 10, 2013 at a small chapel in London. Even as witches and wizards, they were allowed to get married inside a church as Christians. The priest had no idea that he was going to join two magical people in marriage.

March 10, 2013, the happiest day of their lives, came. Everything was perfect. The sky was blue. The air was so fresh. Hermione's gown was there and it was so pretty. A chiffon dress biased with organza was just perfect for Hermione. Her hair was decorated with white lilies, arranged by Ginny, of course.

The ceremony started at exactly 10:00 in the morning. All the important people in the couple's lives were there – their parents, their closest friends at Hogwarts and at work, and of course their professors. Hagrid wouldn't miss this for anything you know.

Harry was the best man and Ginny was the bride's maid. Ginny never hated Harry for breaking-up with her. She knew that he did that to protect her but being far from someone you love could make that love disappear and that was what exactly happened between them.

"Dearly Beloved," The priest started, "We are gathered here to day to witness the union of two people…"

Hermione looked at Ron behind her veil. He was nervous, she could see it. She slipped her hand in his hand and held it tightly.

Ron looked at Hermione. She was confident as usual but he knew that inside she was shaking. When he felt her hand squeeze his hand, he just held it tighter but loose enough not to hurt her.

They gave their sweet "I do's" after a few minutes and the ceremony ended with the priest's words, "Now you are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ron kissed Hermione sweetly and everybody cheered them. Now, their hearts beat as one, in perfect synchronization, in perfect harmony, creating a new rhapsody in their lives.

_ For all of my life… You are the one. I will love you faithfully forever…All of my life you are the one… I'll give to you my greatest love… For all of my life…All of my life…_

The reception was held in the same restaurant where Ron proposed. One of Hermione's favorite songs played on the speakers.

_So I'm a little left of centre. I'm a little out of tune. Some say I'm paranormal. So I just bend their spoon. Who wants to be ordinary in a crazy, mixed-up world?I don't care what they're sayin' as long as I'm your girl. Hey, you are on my side. And they, they just roll their eyes…_

_Hermione's POV_

A lot of people say I'm a bossy know-it-all. I know you also call me like so but… you were there for me, all the time. I'm glad I met you, Ron, coz you were the only one, except for Harry in some instances, who could read me like a book.

_  
You get me. When nobody understands, you come and take the chance, baby…You get me. You look inside my wild mind, never knowing what you'll find and still you want me  
all the time. Yeah, you do. Yeah, you get me…  
_

_Ron's POV_

You were always there for me even if I'm not perfect. I'm not a really, really great Quidditch player. I'm not a very intellectual person. I am not the perfect ideal guy for you but still, I'm happy that you chose me, of all people, to love me as I already am. You were the only one, except for Harry and a few others, who could accept my mistakes and take it well. You just get me.

_  
So what if I see the sunshine in the pouring rain? Some people think I'm crazy. But you say it's okay. You've seen my secret garden where all of my flowers grow. In my imagination, anything goes… I, I am all you want. They, they just read me wrong…_

"You know," Ginny said to Parvarti, "They're so perfect for each other. They balance things out."

Parvarti sighed, "Yeah. They're the perfect couple."

"Not only that," Susan said, "But they made it through thick or thin together."

"Gee." Padma said, "I wonder if I'm ever going to find the perfect man."

"You will, Sis." Parvarti assured her. "I'm sure you will."

_  
You get me. When nobody understands, you come and hold my hand, baby…You get me. You look inside my wild mind, never knowing what you'll find and still you want me  
all the time. Yeah, you do. 'Cause, you get me…_

Ron and Hermione sat beside each other in a platform just for them. They were now happy, content, and they felt everything was just perfect.

"Ron…"

"Hermione…"

They looked at each other. Together, they said, "I love you with all of my heart." Then, they laughed. Their guests were too busy to notice what was happening.

"You just know me that well?" Hermione asked.

_  
Hey, you are on my side. And they, they just roll their eyes…Yeah, yeah, yeah_

"I was always on your side, remember?" Ron answered, "That was how I memorized your every move."

_  
'Cause you get me. When nobody understands, you come and take the chance, baby… You get me… When none of the pieces fit, you make sense of it…You get me… You look inside my wild mind, never knowing what you'll find and still I want you all the time… Yeah, I do… 'Cause you get me… Yeah, oh, yeah, oh…_

The day ended without any disasters whatsoever. The newly weds entered the apartment their families bought for them. It was a new beginning for Ron and Hermione. A new rhapsody was just beginning.

!END!

Author's Note: This is way hell better than the original Rhapsody of Their Hearts. I just typed this for I guess an hour and fifteen minutes. It looks short but hey, the plot sounds really, really sweet. I know. Hermione isn't bossy but people change when they get old.

Review okay? Tell me how it is.

Standard Disclaimer Apply.


End file.
